


Black X

by wonderfulwizardofthozz



Series: Sad Love Square One Shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, cancer warning, it's sad I promise, not sure if I can count Alya and Nino since they're only mentioned BUT HEY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulwizardofthozz/pseuds/wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: Soulmate AU where whatever you write on yourself shows up on your soulmate's skin. Married Adrinette, one shot, cancer warning, sadness. I'm so sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I reread this before I posted it here, and I would like to apologize. I wrote it a few months after my grandmother had a second mastectomy, so it feels kind of disjointed because I wasn't far enough removed from the situation. That being said, I'm still posting it, so there.
> 
> Also, I added three words for clarity from when I posted it on FFN.

Marinette hardly ever wrote on herself. Adrien didn't mind so much, but it was always a surprise to find someone's measurements on his arm. It was less surprising when they had kids—kids write on _everything_ , after all—but it was still weird.

He liked to leave little notes that only she would find, but he wasn't in the practice now that their kids were out.

When Marinette started to get sick and complain of chest pain—but only on one side—he took some time off and took her to the best doctors he could afford. Being Gabriel Agreste's son still had _some_ perks, after all.

The test results came back with surprising news: Marinette had breast cancer. They discussed treatment options and decided that a single mastectomy would be best.

Marinette handled the news quite well, but Adrien was in a haze. He only remembered a few things clearly about the meeting, mostly that they would draw an _X_ on the breast they weren't going to remove. They were going to write on Marinette, _his_ Marinette.

She tried to console him in the weeks leading up to the surgery, but he would have none of it.

After they wheeled her into the pre-op room, Adrien fled from Nino and Alya to find a room to himself. He leaned over the sink in the bathroom, unbuttoning his shirt to cool down.

_They can't. I just want her to be okay._

He looked up only to find a black _X_ drawn on the left side of his chest.


End file.
